


fatherly visit

by reciprobursts



Series: gilear week ! [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reciprobursts/pseuds/reciprobursts
Summary: Maybe Mordred Manor isn't the safest place for a certain yogurt-stained dad to be in.
Relationships: Gilear Faeth & Fig Faeth
Series: gilear week ! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628254
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	fatherly visit

**Author's Note:**

> happy gilear week!! i love my weak dad
> 
> this for day one's prompt: gilear in peril!! to be honest he doesn't feature that prominently but he's there, trust me, he's there

"I lost Gilear."

Kristen looks up and stops mashing buttons on her controller. She stares at Fig as Tracker, Adaine, and Fabian continue playing the video game on the crystal console.

"What do you mean, lost Gilear?" Kristen asks, confused.

Fig squints like what she said was the most straightforward sentence she could say. "I lost him. In the house."

"Did you try calling him?" Adaine asks, getting first place in their virtual race and grinning triumphantly.

"Who cares," Fabian scoffs, driving past Kristen's unmoving avatar to claim a decent fifth place.

Tracker parks beside Kristen to keep her company, even in a digital world. "Maybe Jawbone or your mom have seen him?"

With a heavy sigh, Fig crosses her arms. "We all know he doesn't have a crystal, and the adults aren't here right now. Probably grocery shopping, or filing taxes, or getting blackout drunk, or whatever."

" _That's_ what you think adults do?" Adaine asks incredulously.

"Well, where's the last place you saw him?" Kristen offers, to try and start the search. The game auto-finishes, labelling her and Tracker last place. The lycan presses a soft kiss to her cheek.

"The living room with the crooked chandelier." Fig answers, eyes darting away from the act of affection.

Tracker winces as she pulls away from her girlfriend. "Ooh, yeah, there's a panel on the wall that has a secret revolving door. He's probably lost in the maze of tunnels around the mansion."

"Well, let's find him!" Fig exclaims, throwing her hands up.

Fabian snorts and reclines on the couch. "Count me out."

"What are you doing here anyways?" Fig rolls her eyes.

"Can I not visit a dear friend and hang out with them? Is that so _unbelievable_ to you, Fig?" Fabian raises an eyebrow as Fig sneakily reaches behind her to try and pluck at her bass.

"He's the one who dropped off Gilear," Tracker pipes up before Fig can play a chord, leaning her head on Kristen's shoulder. The half-tiefling retracts her hand and Fabian relaxes in his seat. Everyone else lets out a sigh of relief. Sudden, heated sparring doesn't do the rickety manor much good.

"Please help me find him," Fig begs. "I'll give you free tickets to my next concert."

Kristen shrugs the shoulder Tracker isn't on. "Sure," And Tracker agrees enthusiastically.

Adaine and Fabian stay silent.

"...20 gold pieces."

Fabian makes a show of standing up and Adaine dusts imaginary dirt off her jeans before getting off her beanbag as well.

"Text the group chat if you've found him," Fig says, knowing that Kristen and Tracker will probably be together the entire time anyways. She dares to peek at them, making their way out of the room. They already holding hands. Fabian and Adaine leave as well and Fig nods, on a mission to find her dad.

* * *

Around 10 minutes later, everyone's crystal beeps with a text from Adaine.

> **AdaineAbernant:** Lol I found him in my room, he was being terrorized by Zayn whoops

Attatched is a selfie of Adaine holding up a peace sign in front of a horrified Gilear, facing Zayn's ghostly form. He's transformed into large, spindly monster with dark, swirling holes for eyes and a mouth, his aura clouding the tower room in shadow and spectral smoke. Gilear looks like he more than likely soiled himself.

> **NotFig:** ADAINE BRING ME MY DAD RIGHT NOW!!!
> 
> **SonOfBillSeacaster:** lmaooo send more pics

Another picture is sent out, with Adaine smiling, and Zayn getting dangerously close to Gilear. A few more in succession, as Gilear blurrily falls down to the ground in fear, Adaine making a new face in each one.

The rest of the party speak up as well.

> **TheBall:** ???? Save him???????
> 
> **SonOfBillSeacaster:** no
> 
> **AreYouMyDad?:** oh adaine is that a new side table?
> 
> **AdaineAbernant:** Why yes, it is! We got it while thrifting.
> 
> **AreYouMyDad:** nice!
> 
> **Gay:** that's what we call it when we take things from old abandoned houses on thrifty street
> 
> **AdaineAbernant:** It's very haunted.
> 
> **NotFig:** ADAINE BRING ME MY FUCKING DAD!!!!!

Adaine sighs and turns off her crystal, turning to face the situation. Zayn stares back, reverted to his gangly teenage boy form and points to the ground at Gilear's limp, unmoving body. "That guy passed out. Do you need help like, killing him?"

Alarmed, Adaine shakes her head and checks Gilear's vitals. Very much alive, thankfully. "This is Fig's dad."

Zayn makes a face that conveys nothing but the word _yikes_. "Oh. Uh, sorry."

Adaine sighs, pulling out some pants from her jacket. "It's fine, this happens."

* * *

Fig is handing out tickets to a suspiciously disheveled Tracker and Kristen (it's only been a few minutes! What the fuck did they do?) as Adaine comes downstairs, a physically cleaned up but significantly mentally worse looking Gilear trailing behind her. Fig dumps all the coins she had just pulled out on Fabian's lap, ignoring his "Hey!" of disbelief.

"Gilear!" Fig yells, running to him. "Are you okay?"

Gilear gives her a look that speaks for itself. She purses her lips. Adaine badly conceals a snort.

"I'm gonna go take him home," Fig announces, throwing a handful of gold towards Adaine, who expertly magehands them before they clatter to the floor. "See you all later."

Kristen breaks away from Tracker's lips to wave goodbye, and Fabian searches the couch cushions for any renegade coins. Adaine casts an apologetic look towards Fig, but the bard dismisses her concern with a wink. Adaine blushes a bit.

Throwing an arm around Gilear's shoulders, she dimension doors them to the front of Seacaster Manor. Gilear thanks her wearily as the arrive, pressing a weak kiss to her head, right between her horns.

"Daughter, I love you dearly but next time," Gilear sighs, the lines on his face a little more prominent than before. "Please visit me instead."

**Author's Note:**

> i Know dimension door can't possibly go to seacaster manor but let me dream!!! let me Dream!!!!!


End file.
